


Kageyama Receving All The Love He Deserves

by blueberrytobio



Series: Kageyama Being Loved [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dog Hybrid Kageyama Tobio, Everyone Loves Kageyama Tobio, Hybrid Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Multi, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Puppy Kageyama Tobio, more tags will be added eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytobio/pseuds/blueberrytobio
Summary: Kageyama deserves all the love, and this is him getting that love.Or: An X amount of chapters in which Kageyama is loved by all his teammates and friends.✨REQUESTS OPEN✨
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Shimizu Kiyoko, Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Nishinoya Yuu, Kageyama Tobio/Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Kageyama Being Loved [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768705
Comments: 19
Kudos: 104





	Kageyama Receving All The Love He Deserves

Hello everyone, and welcome to the spin-off of Meow For Me (-: 

The love for Pup!Kags was very overwhelming in that fic, so pre your very lovely and supportive comments, here’s a whole one shot fic dedicated to that! However, instead of just making this a hybrid kags fic, it’s now open to regular ol’ human kags cause why not?

✨REQUESTS OPEN✨

  
-> kags centric only! 

-> no smut (you don’t deserve to see my horrible smut writing skills hAh), suggestive is alright though 

-> i’m open to pretty much almost every ship except adultxminor romance ships 

-> some other concepts i’m open to: non-sexual age regression (little space), alternate universes (ie. anything non-volleyball, a/b/o, mafia eras etc.)

I am very open to writing many different AUs so go off with them! However, with rarer AUs I may take a little longer because I need some time to do research. I don’t feel like writing completely inaccurate trash for you lovelys.

I can even do crossovers with other animes. The selection isn’t really that large though because I don’t watch very many animes 😌 (i’m picky like that)

Here’s a rough list: Free!, Knb, Bnha, The Disastrous Life of Saiki K, Yuri on ice!, Bungou Stray Dogs, Demon Slayer, One Punch Man, Attack on Titan, The Millionaire Detective (might even write daisuke as kag’s older brother on my own)

NOTE: Chapters will not carry any relation to previous chapters unless mentioned

There will also be some references to Meow For Me in chapters that can be related to that story, so if you haven’t read it yet, please do! i already got a few requests on there as well so i will most likely relate those chapters to that story (-:

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT (16/02):
> 
> i apologise for the lack of updates ): 
> 
> life’s been kind of hectic (not exactly in a bad way) since i’ve graduated from secondary school, plus celebrating cny and all. hopefully i’ll be able to get a few chapters out before school starts!
> 
> thank you all for the support 🥰


End file.
